Just a Bit More Than Coffee
by SakiHonda
Summary: Oddly enough, Tsukune's not quite feeling well as he and his friends head to the human world for a tiny trip. Though, once he finds out why, he's not to sure about things and comes across a teen quite like himself. Both of them stuck between two worlds. Yet, Kaneki tries to help him as much as he can. (No Xover Yaoi...Unless you want that :3)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a one-shot xover I wanted to do between Tsukune and Kaneki. And...there are some changes, I tried to make them...easy to understand...make sense I guess? Just...I'm sorry if this isn't exactly to your liking, but...I like how I did this.**

He didn't quite understand it.

Tsukune wasn't feel like his normal self. He couldn't figure out what was off, but he felt the desire for something that felt very familiar, yet not. The craving for the unidentifiable object burned away in his stomach, making it all that much more intense. Tsukune did have an idea that it was Moka's vampire blood that could be causing it. There was only one time he could recall he ever felt this way before; the last time was when Moka got hurt and he saw her blood. He remembered that time well, he had spaced out on accident just by the sight of it.

Ignoring it for now, Tsukune took a drink of water to relieve some dehydration before heading out to meet up with his friends. They were headed to the human world for a small trip away from the school. He couldn't remember exactly where they were going, but he knew it was somewhere near one of the universities that was in Tokyo. The partial ghoul was concerned that Kurumu and Mizore would get in a fight while they are there, but at the same time he knew it was inevitable. It's a wonder that they even got to come along on this trip. After gathering some of his things, he didn't even bother putting on the school's green jacket anymore recently. He ran out to the bus stop, not surprised to see that his friends were already there, waiting for him.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried out, tackling him in a hug. "Let's spend lots of time with each other in the human world!"

"Uh, ok…"

The bus pulled up a moment later to which they all filed into. Tsukune found himself sitting next to Moka, much to the other girls' dismay, but that was to be expected from them. However, his thoughts from earlier resurfaced and he tried to focus on anything but everyone while Ms. Nekonome warned them all to be on their best behavior. As if that would ever happen. They honestly couldn't go anywhere without there being trouble.

Tsukune gazed out the bus, ignoring the bickering and chatter between his friends. His brown eyes watched as they passed through the tunnel that lead to the human world. It was always interesting to watch as they left the barrier that held Yokai Academy. The peaceful scene proved effective in having Tsukune forget about the strange impulses he was feeling, but at the same time he knew it was there, tugging gently at him. There was no way he could help it for now, he didn't even know what it was; however, glancing back at his friends a couple of times made the desire grow slightly stronger. Slightly tired, he rested his head against the window of the bus and closed his eyes.

The next time Tsukune opened his eyes, he recognized the area as the Nakano ward, slightly close to Nerima ward. That's when he noticed that the next ward was where they were headed. He supposed that the point of this was just to get away from the busy area rather than be lost in it's chaos. The bus pulled to the curb, allowing the students to exit.

Kurumu stretched. "Man, sometimes being stuck on a bus for a little can be hell."

"It wasn't that bad," Moka chimed in with a small smile. "It was a peaceful ride."

"Unless you count Yukari and Kurumu fighting peaceful, then yes, it was very peaceful." Mizore walked up, holding on to the lolipop in her mouth.

"Anyways!" Kurumu latched onto Tsukune. "What do you want to do first Tsukune?"

Tsukune blinked in slight surprise before letting out a small, nervous chuckle. "Well...there's not much to do in this area...it's rather peaceful."

"Then let's go find something to do together!" The succubus grinned as she tried pulling him along.

Yukari frowned and started to hit the other girl a bit, knowing that it was a bit to open to use any magic on her. "Let go of Tsukune! I'm sure he doesn't want to go with a bigot like you anwyays!"

"Oh of course he does." She let go, turning to Yukari with a small smirk.

Mizore looked over at Tsukune, walking up to him. "C'mon Tsukune, let's leave them to fight."

"Mizore!" Moka shouted as she watched the snow-woman start to pull Tsukune away.

A soft sigh left his mouth as he gazed over at his friends. In a way, it was a mistake. The impulse that laid dormant when he got off the bus increased drastically. He didn't even catch himself staring at the soft, tender flesh of the girls for a moment. He pulled away fro Mizore suddenly, causing her to blink a bit. Kurumu and Yukari paused in their bickering to look at Tsukune as well.

Tsukune's eyes darted between his friend's faces and their skin before he turned around, taking off in a panic. He could hear his friends calling after him. He wasn't sure why he ran off, but there was something in the back of his mind that told him to. He ran for a while, coming to a stop so he could catch his breath. Tsukune gazed around for a moment, trying to figure out how far he ended up. His eyes caught the sight of a random store and then something in the window.

A book. The former human looked at the book, narrowing his eyes before they widened quickly. _Ghouls_. That was what he got from the title of the book and it made him stare, from clarity and shock. Ghouls, the very thing he was and trying to prevent through the holy lock that remained clasped around his wrist. But the impulses now made sense. Tsukune didn't want to accept it, but he knew what the once unidentifiable object he was craving now. It wasn't just blood, but flesh as well. He looked around, noticing just a few people around, but none of his friends. Yet, his eyes had wandered back to the people around him. Human flesh. He looked back at the window, his eyes widening at his reflection.

Both of his eyes had taken the vampiric look he was growing used to, however, his the red in his right eye was more vibrant and the white sclera of his eyes was replaced with black. Frightened, Tsukune ran off once again, keeping his head down to avoid eye contact with any of the humans around. He managed to find an empty alleyway and retreated inside it, taking the opportunity to look at the Holy Lock. It wasn't damaged in any way, so what was happening confused him. He rested on the ground, his body shaking with the growing craving of flesh.

"Hey..." A voice called out, making Tsukune freeze in fear. He could smell the scent of a human, but...also of something else. "Are...you alright...?"

"S-Stay away from me." Tsukune averted his entire body away from him.

His ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming closer. "You...You look like you need help..."

Slowly and hesitantly, Tsukune lifted his head to meet the eye of another male. He first noticed the eye patch that covered his left eye and the slight fear that was showing in the revealed one. He knew that the man had seen his eyes. "Y-You're...a ghoul...!"

"I..." The former human looked down, closing his eyes as his body continued to shake in place. He was afraid, afraid of what was going to happen at this point.

The other male gazed down at Tsukune, any fear that he was feeling briefly disappeared. He was reminded of himself. "Hey...you look bad...come on...I can get you some help. Just...you gotta keep your head down for a while."

Tsukune sat there for a moment, considering the offer. However, he didn't understand why the other was helping him if he knew what he was. After a short while of deciding what to do, he nodded as he stood up, just a bit unsteadily. The other smiled slightly. "Great...I'm Kaneki Ken."

"Tsukune Aono..."

Kaneki led the other to a coffee shop nearby, by the name of "Anteiku". He walked in, slightly supporting Tsukune inside of the building. Luckily there wasn't any customers at the moment. Everyone in the cafe watched with confusion as Kaneki sat Tsukune down on a chair, turning to Touka, who while confused, didn't look very happy. "Who's this?"

"His name's Tsukune...I found him on my way here in an alley," Kaneki exlained. "He...he's a ghoul too..."

At this, Touka walked up to the weak Tsukune and lifted his head up. She blinked at the sight of his eyes, instantly recognizing one but the sight of his vampiric look was strange to her. She turned to Yoshimura, who disappeared behind a door, before looking back at Tsukune. "We're getting you food."

"Food?" Tsukune questioned a bit and looked at her before he got the chance to look at Kaneki. "Who...are you people?"

"...We're ghouls too..." Kaneki replied, a bit unsure.

In a way it relieved him, but also it was quite a bit nerve-wracking. It was certainly nice that they were helping him, he knew that he would be in trouble if they were human instead. Tsukune gazed around the cafe, a soft smile coming to his lips at the scent of coffee in the air. His eyes turned back to Kaneki and Touka who was chatting among themselves just a bit. He watched curiously as Yoshimura walked back in, handing a small package to Touka. A faint smell reached his nose as she walked up to him. "Here."

"W-What...is it...?" He had a guess at what it was, but he didn't want to think that it was true. He just stared at the package that was held in her hands.

"Just eat it." Touka groaned, thrusting the small package into his hands.

Tsukune gaped a bit at the package, his eyes widening slightly. "N-No...I can't..."

"Then don't blame me when you're in pain." With that Touka walked away from Tsukune and Kaneki and went back to her work before the former humans walked in.

Kaneki looked over at Tsukune before sitting in a chair across from him. He watched the other stare at the package until his attention went to the other's eyes. They were strange to him, other than the normal ghoul eye, the left one was most definitely strange. Not once had he seen another ghoul with that sort of eye, but he also didn't know of any humans who could have had it either. It was neither human nor ghoul. He figured he might as well ask him about it.

"Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked up from the package, over at Kaneki. "Yes...?"

"I was...uh...curious about your eyes...your eyes, the pupils...I've never seen any eye from humans or ghouls look like that..."

"Oh," Tsukune blinked, remember when he saw his eyes from his reflection in the window. Both of his eyes remained like a vampire's. "Well...I'm not exactly your type of common ghoul..."

 _Like me_ , Kaneki thought as he cocked his head to the side. His eyes examined the other, slightly in wonder how. He did find it comforting that he wasn't the only human-ghoul. Unless he wasn't human, perhaps he shouldn't be quick to jump to conclusions. Kaneki took his chance to talk with the other, wanting to know a bit more about him. Stranger or not. "Ah, how old are you, Tsukune?"

"Oh, I'm sixteen." He answered with a smile.

"Really? I'm eighteen! You're just a year younger than me." Kaneki let out a small chuckle. "I go to Kamii University. "

Tsukune blinked. He remembered some of the universities around, Kamii being one of them. "That's cool Kaneki."

"What high school do you go to?"

At that, he froze. Was it alright for him to talk about Yokai Academy? His mother and father knew, so did his cousin, but no one else truly knew about it or even knew it existed. After all, how could they? It as a school for monsters. However, Tsukune supposed it would be alright since they were all ghouls in the shop; perhaps they would know of the school. "I...I go to Yokai Academy."

"Yokai?" A small pang of panic hit Tsukune from the uncertainty of Kaneki's voice. "I've never heard of that school before..."

There went his hope and courage. He frowned and looked down, unsure whether to say what the school was about. Perhaps he could avoid revealing it. He forced a small smile and gave a faint shrug. "It's not a big deal, nothing too important."

"Really?" Kaneki tilted his head.

With a small sigh, Tsukune looked at the other. "It's...a school for monsters."

Kaneki blinked at that. He wasn't expecting such an answer, though...he never heard of any monsters other than ghouls. Any other monster was just urban legends or stuff you would find in a book. Was it true? A school for monsters? If so, how did such a school exist since it'd be nearly impossible for the monsters to live among humans such as how the ghouls did thanks to how the looked human. Kaneki tilted his head a bit at Tsukune, opening his mouth only to say one word, "...how?"

Tsukune had a small smile. "It's not a part of the human world...it exists in a different plane...it's...meant to teach monsters how to live among humans."

That was an interesting idea, Kaneki had to admit. "So...do monsters have...human appearances?"

The other nodded. "Yes, they're taught to stay in their human forms..." He paused, glancing down for a moment at the package that he still hadn't opened. "I was sent there by mistake...but I didn't realize it at the time."

"Is that...how you've become a ghoul?"

Another nod. He explained how he made friends with a vampire and a few other monsters, which it all led to trouble in the end against a Yōko, demon fox. He also said how he was saved by his vampire friend numerous times after thanks to the blood she had given him. This was surprising to Kaneki since he only knew that he became a ghoul due to the organ transplant. He didn't know of a different way to make ghouls, however, that explains why Tsukune's eyes was different. "That...is interesting."

Tsukune shrugged, shifting in his seat. "I suppose..."

Kaneki watched the other, noticing how he was slightly shaking in place. In a way, he felt bad for the other, the pain from not eating flesh or...blood since, from what it sounds, being half vampire. Of course, he himself wasn't too fond of the idea of eating human flesh, but he knew it was necessary for ghouls. Though he was against it, he could tell it was better than pain. "Tsukune...maybe...you should eat...We could give you a room for some privacy if needed?"

Tsukune's eyes returned to the small package he was given. His very being called for it, but his mind was against it. He looked back at Kaneki. "I'm...still not sure."

"It's alright, I understand how you feel." Kaneki smiled, giving a light, sheepish chuckle.

The Yokai student stared at Kaneki before he looked at the package one more time, rolling it around in his hands. He knew there wasn't any other option at this point, Moka wasn't around to help him. "Alright."

Kaneki smiled, a bit sympathetically, and stood up from the chair. Tsukune stood up as well, following him upstairs to a separate room so he could have some privacy. He wanted to get this over with but without possible prying eyes and any interruptions. God knows he'd be interrupted if he waited till the girls found him.

He walked back into the cafe almost an hour later. Kaneki walked up to him, holding a cup of coffee for him. Tsukune took it with a small smile. "Thank you."

"Of course."

He took a drink, smiling at the wonderful taste. He wasn't exactly one for coffee, but this wasn't bad at all. "This is good."

"Thank you, glad you enjoy it." The other gave a small laugh.

Tsukune was happy Kaneki came across him in the alley: he would have been in pain and scared if he hadn't. Here, he felt calm, at peace. He gave his normal, friendly smile at Kaneki. "Honestly, thank you for everything."

"No problem...If...you need more, you're welcome here at Anteiku any time." Kaneki gave a small bow.

"I'll only be able to come every once a month though...that's how often the bus runs." Tsukune explained. "I'll come back eventually."

"I-If that's the case! I can ask Yoshimura to get you a small supply-"

"It's alright, my friends will help me."

Kaneki nodded and watched Tsukune leave the cafe after exchanging a "good-bye".

 **So...I hope that this alright, I know it goes off of the timeline and would change a few things from the original manga for Rosario, but...I just wanted to do this for fun and...I like both of these characters. I...know I don't explain exactly how Tsukune is a ghoul from the Tokyo Ghoul version, just...I'm not that creative. Sorry if it's not exactly what you like ^^; Uh...but...I guess if you want more, I can write more for this crossover...just...it'd be a while, at least until I finish one of my other Xovers.**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

I am sorry this is not a chapter, though I am sure you were all expecting (my apologies. Seriously). V.V but this is a notice that I will write this.

So many of you have asked O.O Well...you shall receive...eventually. I'm having a hard time figuring out the plot for this, so...it will take me a while.

You guys are also welcome to _**give suggestions on what you like to see and plot ideas.**_ I'll work on whatever I can.

Thank you

UPDATE AS OF 12/9/15

I am working out ideas at the moment for this, not too long ago I got a guest review that gave me a few ideas(which by the way thank you). _Tsukune will not have a kagune_. I am also going to make slight changes to the first chapter, not too big though so. Other than that...I'm just trying to figure out a plot and how to get that going...

I am going by the anime of Tokyo Ghoul and the manga of Rosario Vampire.

I don't plan to involve the school too much as well...

Anyways, I have an idea as to what to do about Tsukune, I just need plot and such.

Another, the thought of Tsukune and Kaneki being together got stuck in my mind, however, I don't involve much romance in most of my stories - so such a pairing would be a separate story whenever I get the time.


	3. Chapter 3

**So...I've done some serious thinking about this and I'm still working on some things. I need a serious plot...and I know I'll figure something out, I've got a few notes. Aside from that, some things to go over. I did a few changes to Tsukune, and if you didn't see any changes in the first chapter. Now, both pupils of his eyes are vampiric, but his right eye still basically a kakugan. Also, I figure this is right after the school festival of Rosario and before all that shit with aogiri of TG. I haven't exactly read the manga, I'll probably read eventually so that's why I'm still working on this. But i figure all you should get something...so you guys should know I do still think about this story. Also, it's been a long time since really having anything to do with TG, so writing Kaneki has been really different. So I apologize for that.**

Tsukune walked out of the cafe, a bit relieved after eating. The feeling still didn't sit well with him; he was still opposed to the idea but he figured he had no choice in this any more. Should he return to Yokai with the

others? How was he going to deal with his friends now? What if he started to crave after them? He couldn't stand the thought. With a small sigh and a bit more contemplation, he figured that it was best that he returned to them. Tsukune knew that they must have been really worried about him, or probably tearing up the town in search for him after he took off.

He wandered, for a while. He couldn't help but wonder which were humans and which were ghouls, knowing that they all looked like normal people. It would be difficult to pick them out from a crowd. Though the same could be said about monsters in human form. The half ghoul was too captured by his thoughts to hear his name called repeatedly, by various voices in fact, "Tsukune!"

He stumbled when one of the owners of the voices tackled him. He immediately recognized the softness of the being's chest. "Kurumu?"

"We were wondering where you had ran off to!" She panted a bit, moving off of him. "We were also worried..."

"Tsukune!" He noticed the others, Moka, Mizore, and Yukari, running up.

He forced a tiny smile as Moka stepped up closer. "You shouldn't just run away like that!"

"We've been looking for you for almost two hours," Mizore added in.

"Right...sorry everyone," He chuckled nervously.

Of course they were worried, even though they fought over him, they were still concerned friends. He also knew that he was gone awhile, speaking with Kaneki, and he wasn't quite paying attention to the time. Tsukune was eventually going to have to return to the coffee shop, he just wasn't sure how soon. The girls questioned him on where he has been, however, he didn't mention anything about Kankei or other ghouls. They were worried enough about him, and while they had every right to worry, he didn't want to hurt them with his problems.

They were spending more time in the human world, actually staying awhile. They had plenty of time after the school festival a while back and of course the girls wanted to spend as much time as possible with Tsukune. A night walk wasn't sounding too bad to him, but...with knowing there were ghouls around, he wasn't quite sure what he should do. Perhaps if he stayed in the more populated areas, avoiding alleys and some of the dim-lighted streets. Slowly, he peeked out of the room to make sure none of the girls were out before walking out and softly closing the door behind him.

Everything was quiet, extremely so as he tried to find his way to the main streets. He figured he was almost near one of the streets when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, three figures within the darkness, two males and a female. They seemed to be helping someone walk as they were moving kind of slowly. Tsukune was about to start walking again when he recognized one of the two males and rushed over. "Kaneki?"

The three beings froze and the male, Kaneki, blinked as he looked at who ran up to them. "T-Tsukune?"

Now that he was closer to them, he noticed the deep crimson on Kaneki and the male he was helping hold up and could smell it. _Blood...? What had happened to them...?_ He was also able to take in the injuries on the male they were holding along with the blood on the shoulder of Kaneki's sweater. The younger gulped slightly, forcing away his thoughts. "D-Do you guys need any help...?"

"Ah, no...it's fine..." The female said cautiously.

Kaneki smiled. "He's alright, Kimi...here, Tsukune, can you take the side Kimi was holding up."

The woman, Kimi, reluctantly moved away to let Tsukune support Nishiki's body with Kaneki. She remained close to Kaneki as they walked. It was silent for most of the walk and the high school student glanced at Kaneki. "What...what happened to you guys...?"

Kaneki let out a nervous chuckle. "We had a problem with another ghoul...his name is Tsukiyama Shuu...It was complicated."

Tsukune could understand that.

"Hopefully you will never have to encounter him while you're here..."

"Right...thank you for the warning."

They were close to a set of apartments where Kimi and Nishiki stayed, he would need to eat and rest due to the injuries he had gotten from their encounter with Tsukiyama. Kaneki and Tsukune helped the elder ghoul into the apartment and laid him down. They would leave thee rest to Kimi, but Kaneki also figured it would be best if Nishiki came in to speak with the manager of Anteiku whenever he was available to do so. They quietly left the apartment and Kaneki smiled sheepishly at Tsukune. "I'm sorry that you got dragged into this."

Tsukune smiled at him. "It's no problem, I was happy to help out."

"Which reminds me...what were you doing out so late? It can still be dangerous around here at night." Kaneki bit his lip, concerned for the younger.

"Right...I, uh, I just wanted a walk by myself...my friends like stick around me a lot and it's nice, but sometimes I can use some time to myself..." Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck.

Kaneki nodded and they started to walk again. "If you'd like, I'll walk with you..."

The high school nodded and happily accepted, heading back towards the inn that he was staying at with his friends. Kaneki was very nice, especially to walk with him, so surely the other was strong enough to walk by himself this late, right? He smiled at the thought, he was trying to get strong too for his friends and he had come a long ways from when he first arrived at Yokai as a human. They made idle chat as they walked, making this much more comfortable. Tsukune smiled a bit. "Oh, my friends and I will be staying here for a while...it's going to be a while before school starts back up again."

"Oh, well I hope we can talk more then, maybe you can come to Anteiku during normal hours." Kaneki looked at him. "Maybe you can bring your friends too. Ah...you said they're monsters right? Not ghouls?"

Tsukune nodded. "They are. A vampire, succubus, snow woman, and a witch."

"Still, while you're here...you should be careful."

"What do you mean? Are you talking about ghouls...?"

Kaneki stopped, shaking his head. "Well...ghouls are still a danger, but I'm talking about something else. I learned this not that recently, but there's ghoul investigators...the CCG, or what ghouls mostly call them as, Doves."

So there was an agency that hunted ghouls? He vaguely remembered such a thing. Tsukune bit his lip, when he was human, he would have felt safe to hear there was such a thing protecting them, but now...he was a ghoul like Kaneki. But what about the others? Would the 'Doves' hunt his friends if they were to learn they were monsters? This all concerned him. Now he wasn't so sure that they should stay in the human world and just sit everything out inside of the barrier. His brown eyes gazed over at Kaneki. "And...because it doesn't matter I'm not completely a ghoul, does it...?"

The other shook his head. "No...Touka had me get fitted for mask...just in case."

"A mask?" His voice hinted with curiosity.

"Yeah, it's so they don't see our face and find out who we are." Kaneki rubbed the back of his neck. "They shouldn't suspect you I think...but it still would be good to be careful."

"Right."

They started walking again, not too long as it only took another couple of minutes to get to the inn. Tsukune had a lot more to think about now and he still wasn't sure if he should tell Moka and the others, keeping them out of unnecessary danger. Besides, none of this ghoul stuff was their fight, even Tsukune's. Yes, he was a ghoul, but he has mostly been on the grounds of Yokai within the past year. The two former humans stopped at the inn and Tsukune sighed a bit, smiling after and opening the door to his room.

Kaneki looked at the other teen. "I'll see you. Don't forget if you need any help just to come at Anteiku..."

"Thank you, Kaneki. Night."

He gently closed the door behind him and sighed softly. He went to the bed and laid down, pulling the blanket over him partly. He stared up at the ceiling, not exactly feeling tired. Well, he didn't go on the walk he was originally hoping for, but running into Kaneki was nice enough.

The next few days went by quickly for Tsukune, mostly, though he spent it with the girls, wandering around the ward. Tsukune had yet to have any problems with ghouls or the Doves, which he was very thankful for as it allowed them to go on with the days in peace. He was out with the girls again when he noticed Anteiku out of the corner of his eye. He stopped once they were close to it and looked at his friends. "Hey guys, let's stop in here." The girls accepted happily.

Kaneki was starting to clean off the counter in peace, ignoring the quiet grumbles from Nishiki. The older ghoul had talked with the manager and now had to work at Anteiku, it was supposedly better through this arrangement than hunting and killing off humans. Kaneki was finishing up with the counter when the door opened, causing him to look up to greet whoever walked in, but he smiled when he saw Tsukune walk in. He knew the other told him about his friends, but it never occurred to him how they may look. "Hi Tsukune!"

Tsukune could tell the girls were confused that they knew each other. He smiled and walked closer to the counter. "Hey Kaneki." He turned and gesturing to each of them as he said their names. "Kaneki, this is Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari. Guys, this is Kaneki."

"It's nice to meet you all." The boy gave a small smile. "Sit wherever you want..."

They sat at one of the larger tables for groups and Tsukune looked back towards the counter, noticing Nishiki for the first time. He was wearing one of the uniforms, so he only assumed that the older suddenly started working here.

Kaneki watched them from a distance occasionally, his attention caught when some of the girls started bickering with each other. Tsukune never really specified which girls were what monsters. Yukari, the little girl, she seemed to be the witch given the outfit she was wearing...Kurumu, well, for some obvious reasons must have been the succubus; Mizore's color scheme and slightly reserved attitude matched what he figured would be a snow woman; and Moka was lastly the vampire. It was strange, she seemed the most normal of the girls. It was also obvious how close they were with Tsukune, it reminded Kaneki of how close he was to Hide, especially before he became a ghoul.

 **I'll leave at this. Um...it's shorter than I originally thought, so I'm sorry. Writing is really not my strong point. Seriously. PLOT IDEAS WOULD BE NICE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, back with another chapter. Don't expect too much out of it since this is obviously posted fast, having updated just a few days ago. It's just something more to throw at there, I think this chapter is even shorter than the last. I'll start making the chapters a bit longer possibly, but this is just kind of like...a base, something for me to work with.**

"So he is in this ward." He smiled, looking out towards the 20th ward.

At night, two men stood on one of the roof tops, one a bit smaller than the other and standing a small distance away. The smaller smirked a little bit. "You would think that his friends would have caused a bit of stir by now. Especially that one...Kurumu, maybe."

The other chuckled softly, pushing up his glasses. "Still, Tsukune seems to be making even more friends. It's almost amazing how fast he can make some."

"He is something else. He even changed you, Hokuto."

"'Changed' me? You do realize who we are joining up with after this, don't you Kiria?" Hokuto scoffed slightly before a smile graced his lips. He couldn't exactly pinpoint when Tsukune 'changed' him, was it during their right or right after when they were struggling to save the barrier from completely crumbling. He still couldn't even figure out the exact reason _why_.

Kiria Yoshii walked past Hokuto, crouching down on the ledge of the roof. A night breeze went past, disheveling his already messy bangs. "Of course I didn't forget."

"Good."

"So, what do you want to do about your _friend_ Tsukune?" He looked back towards the other, his strange eyes glinting with mischief. Ever since leaving Yokai Academy with Hokuto, he yearned for small things that would interest him.

Hokuto ignored the other's emphasis on the word 'friend', simply looking out towards the city. How long had it been since being in the human world? His time had majorly been spent at Yokai, when he was planning for chaos to break out between humans and monsters again. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly but the smile never left his mouth. "Well...we might as well keep him on his toes. I doubt they would like it if they grow weak when there's so much to come."

Kiria smirked. They might not get directly involved, but it would be interesting to watch in the very least. "Then what are you going to do?"

"First, a phone call."

* * *

Tsukune let out a long breath, one he didn't even realize he was holding in. He had ran away from the girls again; it was for any bad reason, like when he had run off the first day they came to the human world, but...they were just a bit more...erratic. Kurumu had irritated Yukari and Mizore earlier than usual, Yukari in response got more snippy with the succubus, and Mizore almost froze both of them at the inn. Moka...Moka was fine, though she was probably concerned with where Tsukune had ran off to this time, he figured. He had to smile at that, she had rarely ever gotten too angry with the others...unless it was her vampire self, then Inner Moka was just irritated. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. They had only been up less tan a few hours, so of course he had to get away.

It was quiet walking by himself though, so used to the chatter from the girls. The street was peaceful as well, everyone was calm and kept to themselves, some with places to be, children running past without a care. He turned onto another street, blinking as he vaguely remembered it's been a while since seeing Kaneki last. If anything, at least two days. He continued down the street, seeing Anteiku come into view. He walked into the coffee shop and blinked when he didn't see Kaneki immediately.

Nishiki looked up when the door opened, pausing his cleaning. He blinked momentarily before regaining his composure. "Hey, Tsukune."

"Oh!" Tsukune turned to the older. "Hi Nishiki. Where's Kaneki?"

"Upstairs. He'll be down at some point." Nishiki shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Why don't you sit down and wait. Want coffee?"

"Sure. Thank you, Nishiki." Tsukune smiled and sat down at the closest empty table.

There wasn't many people at Anteiku, probably a few others further into the shop. He turned to the window, zoning out for a while in silence until a soft sound of a cup placed on the table in front of him made him blink. Tsukune looked at the cup before looking at Nishiki, who nodded slightly.

The smaller took a small sip of the coffee. "It's good, thanks. Do I owe anything...?"

"No, it's on me. I never got to thank you for helping Kaneki and Kimi drag my ass home." He ran his hand through his hair.

Tsukune briefly remembered the night he had noticed and helped them. The other was truly banged up that night, but it's been a while since the other made a full recovery and it seemed being a ghoul certainly helped that. He met Nishiki the last time he was Anteiku, with the girls, but he never really had the chance to talk to him.

"Of course, I was just on a night walk when I noticed Kaneki." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Kaneki walked into the coffee shop only a moment later. He was a bit surprised to see Tsukune as they hadn't talked or seen each other the past few days, but he expected as much with the other's friends around. Nishiki had walked off, mostly likely to lounge around until one of the others that worked with them get snippy at him. He chuckled at the thought and walked up to Tsukune, taking the seat across from him. He was usually a hard worker, so a small break like this was nothing. "How have you been doing Tsukune?"

"Good. And you?" Tsukune was at first a bit surprised when Kaneki sat down, but smiled anyways.

"Great." Kaneki tilted his head. "What brings you to Anteiku this time?"

"Ah well..." He finished up his coffee and glanced outside. "The girls, they were a bit more riled up than usual today and I don't like sticking too close when they fight. Sometimes I got to, though."

The older nodded and smiled kindly. "I bet...though, it can't be that bad, can it? I'm sure it's just arguing..."

Tsukune had to laugh a little at that. He knew his friends well enough. "Actually, they do much more than arguing. Sometimes they'll get into fights...well, mostly Kurumu and Mizore I suppose. Ice and destruction."

"Wow..."

Perhaps he was a bit more surprised than he should have been, Kaneki should have figured that two monsters would fight rather than exchange words. It almost seemed the same for some ghouls. They chatted for a while again, not one of them bothered by anyone else. It was just small conversations really; Kaneki would start talking about his favorite author or about the small events happening like Hinami and her mother showing up while Tsukune would talk about the shorter fights he had to deal with along with the fun he had with the girls.

It was peaceful for a bit, but then Kaneki remembered a concerning fact. The other needed to know, of course, especially with how long they've been sticking around. Sighing, he looked up at Tsukune. "You remember when I told you about the Doves, right?"

Tsukune nodded. "Right."

"Well...they've mostly been active in this ward, I just want you to be careful."

He smiled at Kaneki and rubbing the back of his neck. "I should be. It's not like they have reason to suspect me, right?"

"True..." Kaneki glanced away, frowning softly. "Still, it would be best not to run into them. Maybe you should get a mask, l-like I did..."

 _A mask..._ Tsukune bit his lip. Maybe he should, but at the same time...they weren't staying _too_ long in the human world so was one really necessary? He wasn't entirely sure. The former human couldn't also help but vaguely wonder what Kaneki's must look like. He looked back at Kaneki with a small smile. "I should be fine...and we aren't staying that long here. We'll head back to Yokai soon."

"Alright..."

That didn't really ease the other's worries.

* * *

It had been a while now, since Mado's death. It still got to him that he didn't make it in time, but...he was also spared, by Eyepatch...That didn't make sense to him either. Amon sighed and looked at the papers among his desk, some about anything regarding the Rabbit and Eyepatch. It was a shame, he had seen at least two of his comrades die within a short time. Still, there was no time for him to lament with the increase in activity in some of the wards. Though...at the same time, perhaps he should take a break, he had been working a lot lately. He stood and stretched, looking towards the door.

He had been to focused on everything else, he didn't notice the note under the many papers. Curious, Amon pulled it out to read it.

 _"I know how you've been feeling lately since Mado's death, but we got information about a strange ghoul earlier sighted in the 20th ward. The person who called it in only said that they seem strong and their eyes are slightly different, something about slit pupils. We figured we'd ask you to look into this since you're already so familiar with the ward."_

Another ghoul...but a strange one. That was interesting to hear and he was to look into it; the 20th ward, perhaps he'd be able to see Eyepatch again and get answers for why he was spared among other things. Amon sighed and eyes went to the clock. It was late, he would have to go rest and start first thing in the morning.

 **Yup, very rushed. I know. But this is mostly to help myself figure out exactly where I should g in regards of plot. Maybe help you guys too, those who want to give me suggestions in regards of plot. ALSO WHO THINKS TSUKUNE SHOULD GET A MASK (Its most likely so) AND WHAT SHOULD YOU GUYS THINK IT LOOKS LIKE?**


End file.
